The Black Cat of Albus Dumbledore
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: Summary: Albus keeps secrets from everyone. Now one is getting loose and she wants her life back! ADMM SBOC OCHG HPGW.
1. Prologue

_This is set mostly in 1993 and loosely follows the PoA._

_Summary: Albus keeps secrets from everyone. Now one is getting loose and she wants her life back! ADMM SBOC OCHG HPGW._

**_The Black Cat of Albus Dumbledore_**

**Prologue: **

_The Potters were dead. Everyone said Peter Pettigrew was dead. Sirius Black was sentenced to Azkaban for killing twelve muggles and Peter. Harry Potter was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle._

_But the part of the story not yet told……there was another baby there that night. A little baby with fuzzy black hair and grey eyes that now has a lighting shaped scar on the left side of his head._

_There is also another in Azkaban for the same murders. A beautiful woman with ebony curls and sharp grey eyes and pale skin._

_These were Aradia Athena and Sebastian Brian Black. Sirius Black's wife and child._

_You see… that Halloween night Aradia and Sirius had followed Peter knowing he was up to no good. They confronted him and he sniveled and squirmed before blowing up the whole side of a street and disappearing. When the smoke cleared the only ones living were Sirius and his wife and all that was left of Peter was a finger. So the two were sentenced with the rest of the death eaters; for that is what the public thought they were, to life in Azkaban._

_That dear friends is where they have both resided to this day. Their child as well as Harry Potter survived the killing curse together and reside at Number Four Pivet Drive with the Dursleys. The only problem…Aradia's parents are still alive. They have the rights to Sebastian but have not claimed him for fear of his safety._

_Who are these people you ask? Minerva and Albus Dumbledore of course! Aradia was the youngest daughter of the Headmaster and his Deputy._

_But now we continue on and the boys grow up. Both went into Gryffindor and are now about to start their third year…let's hope they survive._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The dawn broke out and the sun rose up over the dark and dismal prison island of Azkaban. A small thin creature in a large prison outfit groaned and cracked her spine as she rose off her cot and stood. She scratched her long and tangled; frizzy black curls and walked to the bars of her cell and looked through the dimness adjusting her eyesight to see the figure across the way still on his cot.

"Si-rius," the woman said in singsong.

"N-uh," the figure groaned.

"Si-rius," the figure repeated.

"Will you ever stop that?" the figure yawned and stretched as he stood and moaned at his sore back.

"No."

"Well it's not that bad anyway," he smiled half heartedly walking to his cell bars.

"Nightmares?" she asked conversationally.

"Death."

"I had a dream. For the first time in twelve years," she replied.

"Tell me," he said putting his hands around the bars.

"I saw us walking out of here," she answered.

"That won't happen wench!" laughed the guard as he passed by them banging a police like baton on the bars.

"Leave her alone!" Sirius snarled while unbeknownst to him Aradia snatched something from the guard.

The guard howled with taunting laughter and walked on. Sirius continued to growl and glare at the man till her heard his beloved's wife's gasp.

"What?" Sirius blinked turning his head. He saw her looking at a newspaper.

"He's alive!" she exclaimed turning the paper to show him the picture.

Sirius squinted through the dim light and saw a rather large and happy looking family waving at the camera…and a rat missing a toe on the youngest son's shoulder! Sirius' eyes widened and he snarled at the picture.

"We have to get out of here," she said turning the paper back around to read the article, "This says these are Weasleys and five of these children are at Hogwarts…we can't let the bastard get to our boys."

"How do you suppose we get out ask nicely for the keys?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"No. I expect you to remember the trick I taught you," she said as her breathe began to fog and they felt the coldness of the Dementors patrolling.

Sirius looked at her oddly till he saw a black panther take her place.

"Ahh…" he nodded and a large black dog took his place.

* * *

After blowing up Aunt Marge; Harry and his cousin Sebastian packed their trunks and left the house. They were sitting in an empty park when they heard the creaking of a large animal.

"Oi Harry mate you see that?" asked the tall and dashing young man with aristocratic features, black shoulder length curls, mischievous grey eyes, and a lightening shaped scar on the left side of his forehead.

"The dog or the extremely large cat?" asked the medium height boy with messy black hair, sharp green eyes, round rimmed glasses, and a lightening shaped scar on the right side of his forehead.

"Both," the taller said as he and his cousin brandish their wands.

There was a loud bang and the boys saw a large purple triple Decker Bus.

"My name is Stan Shunpike and I'll….Oi what are you two looking at?" the teen asked looking over their shoulders.

"I uh…nothing," the boys shook their heads seeing the animals were gone.

"Well come on get on then," the teen said loading their trunks.

The boys sat on the beds as the bus flew off. They saw the front of the paper Stan was reading and saw two terrifying people screaming in the picture both looking horribly dirty and thin.

"Who are they?" Harry asked as the beds rattled around.

The man looked at the paper and back to the boys like they were insane.

"Who are they? Who are they?" he asked exasperatedly, "That's Sirius and Aradia Black. They're murders. Got themselves locked up in Azkaban for it they did. They were big supporters of you- know- who. Reckon you know him?"

"Him we know," Sebastian sighed.

The couple morphed back into themselves just after the boys got on the bus.

"We'll never get to them in Hogwarts without help," Aradia sighed, "The headmaster and the heads will know us."

"So what will we do?" Sirius asked as they sat on the grass behind a bush. The cool air felt so good on their faces.

"Sirius we must get to them before they get back to Hogwarts," she said standing.

"How do you propose we do that?" Sirius asked standing as well.

"I don't know…but I do know I want to get out of these horrible prison clothes. Come on," she said taking his hand and apparating away.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Two cloaked figures appeared on the outskirts of Medusa's Cove. It was a small wizarding village not far from Cornwall. The woman took her husband's hand and led him deep into Devil's cave. In the cave she bypassed all the wards, curses, and hidden traps with ease. It was clear she had been here before. She opened a room in the deepest part of the cave and shut it behind her.

Sirius was absolutely amazed at what he saw. The contents in this vault made his families pale considerably in comparison. Trunks of gems and gold were all around the floor; hundreds of very expensive wizarding fashions lined the walls; brooms hung up as well. Wands were under a glass case with the descriptions of them; even swords, shields, and daggers were in cases and on shelves; and hundreds of books and potions ingredients lined the shelves along with family heirlooms.

"Wow!" Sirius blinked.

"Yeah... David said that with everything going on it'd be safer to have this hidden even from our parents," she said sifting through some of the dresses on a rack.

"Right; the trips you took in the summer. You lot horded all this?" Sirius asked looking in some of the trunks.

"Right under mum's and dad's nose. We came every summer to add to what we've saved. We're cleverer than everyone thinks," she laughed pulling a crimson dress down that had a black dragon leather bodice with it.

"You astound me," he shook his head.

"You won't believe what I've got cooking," she smirked tapping her temple, "So pick out an outfit…the ones labeled David's should fit you now. He was the smallest and with as much weight as we lost and the fact all the clothes will adjust themselves to with in ten inches out or in they should fit."

He nodded and looked through the rack she indicated.

* * *

After the warning form the Minister of avoiding the Blacks; Sebastian Brown and Harry Potter found themselves spending their days wondering in Diagon Alley and working on their homework in their room at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry…you ever wonder why I was put with you? I wonder if maybe I had other relatives from my parents who ever they were," Sebastian asked looking up from his potions essay.

"Sometimes. I suppose it was just easier to drop both babies at one house," Harry shrugged.

Sebastian nodded and went back to work for he did not tend to worry on things he had very little way of ever finding the answer to.

* * *

"Albus we can't pretend any longer. Some how Sirius and Aradia got out and they'll be wanting the boys," Minerva paced.

"Calm down Minerva. She's not going to try to get into Hogwarts. She knows better than that," Albus said putting a hand to her shoulder.

"Azkaban drives people insane Albus we both know that. There is no telling what's become of them. We should have someone at the pub watching them," she exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

"It will all work out love," Albus said kissing her lips softly and leading her to lunch.

Minerva nodded but still had a since of foreboding.

* * *

Sebastian had gotten up to use the rest room. As he stumbled into the bathroom he was unaware of the room door silently opening and figures entering.

Sebastian flushed the toilet and washed his hands before coming out of the bathroom. He was just about to turn off the light when he saw two cloaked figures sitting at the small table.

"Who are you!? This is a private room you know!" Sebastian snapped brandishing his wand.

The figures looked at him and he swore he saw the flash of smiles as the figures stood and advanced on him slowly. The boy slowly circled the room keeping his back against the wall as he made it to his cousin's bed.

"Oi Harry! Harry wake up!"

"Huh? Wh-what is it?" Harry asked fumbling for his glasses. Through the little bit of light from the bathroom he saw his friend's panicked look.

"Seb what's wrong mate?"

"Look," Sebastian snapped pointing his wand at the two people who had stopped in the middle of the room.

"Merlin's pants!" Harry shouted grabbing his wand off the table and jumping out of bed.

The two figures looked at each other before one turned their attention back to the boys and the other turned on the light switch.

When their eyes finally adjusted to the light the two boys saw a tall, thin, and gaunt looking man with sharp aristocratic features, onyx colored eyes, and shoulder length black curls. He was wearing a black three piece suit and matching over robe.

The woman beside him was very thin and gaunt looking as well; but still beautiful. Her skin was pale and creamy, her lips very red, and her features aristocratic and kindly. Her hair was black as night and fell in loose curls down to her middle black; a crimson scarf kept it pulled back. Her eyes were a sharp and calculating grey and she wore a crimson dress that went to the floor and looked thick with skirts; the top half was long sleeved that tapered to a triangle at her hands and was off the shoulder enough to show off her bust line. A black corset was worn over this. She was of medium height.

"Who are you?" Sebastian finally asked feeling a sense of familiarity with these two…they reminded him of the couple he and Harry had seen with Harry's parents in the Mirror of Erised their first year.

They even resembled a picture of his parents that was in a photo album Harry had been given by Hagrid.

"I suppose you wouldn't remember us after twelve years…even if she did spend six hours in labor with you," the man sighed.

"Hang on…you're those Blacks aren't you?" Harry asked picking up a copy of the paper on the floor that had the couples prison pictures blazoned across it.

"Yes Harry we are," the woman said standing by him. The boys blinked not having even seen her move.

The man chuckled.

"I don't suppose you have a reason to be speaking conversationally to your victims do you?" Sebastian asked not lowering his wand but no longer feeling threatened by the couple.

"Victims? Sebastian we'd never harm you in a million years," the woman said aghast.

"Why not?" Harry asked turning to look at the woman.

"Because he's our son," the man said walking up to Sebastian. The boys looked at each other.

* * *

Again Albus was up looking through his pensive. He just could not for the life of him figure out why the Blacks; the two people the Potters trusted most in this world would have betrayed them. He just could not understand it. Nor could he fathom why his son would still continue to say he was wrong in not defending them.

All in all Albus was most emphatically stumped and it only seemed to get worse. How on earth could someone break out of Azkaban!? It did not make sense!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Sebastian blinked and looked from the man to the woman.

"You mean to tell me my name is not Sebastian Brown?" he asked the woman.

"Of course not! That's something Petunia Dursley told you," Aradia spat with venom. Harry had to smirk at the woman's hatred of his aunt.

"Your name is Sebastian Brian Black after my grandfather and father," she replied sitting down on her son's bed.

"Right so…. What the hell are you doing here!?" the boy blurted out.

"Do not talk to your mother that way," Sirius snapped hitting his son upside the head.

"Ouch! Okay I'm sorry," the boy put his hands over his head for fear of another hit, "Please explain what it is you are doing here and not in jail."

"We broke out obviously. I could not take another day without you or Harry…and we had to warn you," she answered as Sirius came to sit beside her.

"Warn us? Warn us of what?" Harry asked as he and Sebastian sat across form them on the other bed.

"You are friends with the …Weasleys yes?" Sirius asked.

"Ron's one of my best mates," Harry nodded, "Why?"

"Do you know why we were sent to Azkaban?" Aradia asked. The boys shook their heads no.

"We were your parents' best friends for years. We were even named your godparents Harry," she began, "but not long after you were born we found out Voldemort was after you and your parents."

"And they went in to hiding," Harry nodded knowing that, "wait….if you weren't in prison would I have gone with you?"

"We would have walked through hell to make sure you and Sebastian stayed as far away from Petunia as possible if we could have," Sirius nodded.

"So what made you betray them and kill all those people?" Sebastian asked.

"We didn't kill or betray anyone," Sirius said, "It was that damn friend of ours Peter!"

"Peter?" the boys asked.

"Yes. Peter Pettigrew was a chubby little Gryffindor that followed your fathers and their friend Remus around everywhere. When the Filius charm was to be cast to hide Harry and his parents we all decided it would be safer to have Peter as the secret keeper. We thought it'd be safer because no one would suspect him," she said.

"But the damn coward went to Voldemort and told him everything! And I mean everything! He not only put you and your parents on the chopping block but he put Sebastian and Aradia as well," Sirius said looking at Harry with a fire in his eyes.

"We were sent to Azkaban because we went after Peter the night we found you boys with the scars on your heads. We left you with Hagrid and ran after Peter. But he blew up the street and disappeared."

"He cut off his finger to make everyone think we'd killed him and all those muggles." The two continued.

"Then he's still out there?" Sebastian asked.

The two nodded.

"All right…let's suppose you are telling the truth and do not want to kill us. What does this have to do with the Weasleys?" Harry said.

"The youngest son has a rat doesn't he?" Aradia asked.

"Yeah."

"Peter was an unregistered rat animagus. The pet is missing a toe isn't he?" she said.

Harry's eyes widened shaking his head in conformation.

"So what do we do?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing right now. We escaped but we want to catch Peter and hand him in. Killing him satisfies no one right Sirius?" Aradia said eyeing her husband.

"It'd make me feel better…but I suppose so." He sighed.

The boys laughed at this.

"What do you want us to do then …mum?" Sebastian asked.

Aradia gasped and tears came to her eyes as she smiled the first true smile she'd shown in twelve years. The same smile that made Sirius fall in love with her on the train that first year of Hogwarts.

"I've waited twelve years to hear that," she choked.

Sebastian blushed a bit and looked down at his shoes. He then stood and pulled her up to him in a hug.

"I've waited to say that to someone," he whispered in her ear.

Aradia sobbed quietly in her son's shoulder as she held him tightly to her. Harry felt a surge of happiness for his cousin…well god-brother technically. But he also felt a little jealous for his parents were truly dead and he'd never get a hug like that from his mother.

When the mother and son finally pulled a part Sebastian gently wiped his mother's tears away from her cheeks and smiled before a frown crossed his features.

"That's it!"

"What?" Harry blinked as he stood by his friend.

"Look at her eyes Harry," Sebastian said still holding his mother's face in his hands.

Harry looked over his friend's shoulder into the sharp grey pools. The solid and graceful grey that spoke of all the emotions under the sun while the face kept in one neutral look and the voice that rose and lowered as the anger mounted and dissipated with the glint in the sharp calculating grey eyes.

"Hey you're right. You're Professor McGonagall's daughter aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Now that makes me and I'm sure James feel better to know our sons are as clever as their mothers," Sirius laughed standing and clapping the boys on the back.

"She's a pretty little Tabby kitten isn't she?" he asked as all three boys looked at the woman.

They all nodded and Aradia blushed a pretty color.

"I bet you're the Headmaster's too right? Brian…as in Albus Percival Wulfiric _Brian_ Dumbledore?" Sebastian smirked looking remarkably like his father but with his mother's eyes.

"Yes," she nodded looking up at them and smiling, "you know you look just like your fathers."

"But both have their mothers' eyes," Sirius added.

"Right so back to the rat thing…what are me and Harry supposed to do," Sebastian asked?

"Carry on like normal and do not let my parents know you know the truth. Sirius and I will keep in touch but we need to see a friend first," Aradia said wiping her eyes and pulling two money bags from her cloak, "This is for what ever you may need. I know you've been using the Potter vault but this is better."

The boys saw the contents of their bags and their minds began racing with the possibilities of Hogsmeade visits. Then it hit them.

"Hey mum, dad wait," Sebastian said as Sirius helped his wife put her cloak back on and his as well.

"What is it son?" Sirius asked.

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't sign our permission slips…can you?" Sebastian asked.

"Certainly," Aradia smiled.

The boys dug through their trunks and quickly found the permission slips, a quill, and some ink and placed them on the table.

Aradia signed both copies with a flourish and handed them back saying, "Owl us when you can and we'll come see you if we can."

"Definitely," Sebastian nodded as he hugged her again. Harry hugged her as well.

"Group hug!" Sirius laughed joining in as well. The little group laughed out loud before Aradia and Sirius bid the boys good bye and good night and left the room as quietly as they came in.

After his parents had left Sebastian sat on his bed and looked at the permission slip.

"Professor McGonagall will freak when she sees these…..and somehow I do not care. She's my grandmother but she betrayed me almost the same as Peter betrayed your family."

"You mean how she and the Headmaster didn't fight for your parents?" Harry asked.

"And left us there with your Aunt and Uncle," Sebastian added.

"I don't care what everyone says. I'm going to believe my parents no matter what," he said lying back on his pillow.

"We're best mates Seb. I'm with you all the way," Harry nodded. Both boys fell into a slightly better sleep than normal.

* * *

"Aradia where on earth are we going?" Sirius asked as he followed his wife through the trees of Little Hagleton down an old an overgrown path not seen by the passerby.

"We'll need a good place to hide and someone to help us. I can only think of one person willing to do that," she said as she pulled back a large bush and revealed a small little cottage.

It was not new or condemned but it was a little shabby. The outside was simple and grey with broken shudders and black smoke came out of the chimney. The couple walked up and she knocked briskly on the door. "Yeah I'm coming hold your socks," a deep voice growled. The door opened and Aradia looked down to see her only living sibling; her elder brother Marshall Kenneth Dumbledore.

The man looking up at the couple sat in a black wheel chair and was wearing jeans and a brown shirt. His auburn hair was straight and fell to his shoulders and his eyes were the same sharp grey as his sister's. He had a rough and messy auburn beard as well.

"Who are you?" the man snapped annoyed at having visitors.

"Marshall," Aradia said in a perfect imitation of their mother getting on to him.

"Aradia? Kitten is that you?" he blinked.

"The one and only. Do I smell your famous potato soup?" she asked bending down to hug him.

"Of course you do. Come on in," the man laughed kissing her cheek and leading her into the cottage. Sirius followed them and shut the door.

Inside the cottage it was warm and inviting with browns and creams and burgundies. A pleasant fire was lit and the stove had a pot on it. Sirius had never met this man before and was unsure of what to do so he just stood in the middle of the little three bedroom one bath room cottage.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Animagus!? You would have thought the prison would have some way to detect that," Marshall laughed as he, Aradia, and Sirius all sat around the sitting room eating their soup and chatting.

"Apparently not. The papers still don't know how we did it," Aradia smirked.

"And the boys took it fairly well. They have to be more like you and Lily then," Marshall smiled.

"I think so," Sirius nodded.

Marshall eyed his brother-in-law but didn't say anything.

"Well I expect you two want a good night's rest. We'll figure things out in the morning," he sighed.

"Thank you Marshall you always were my favorite big brother," Aradia smiled kissing his head before leading Sirius to the guest room.

"Thanks for that…and by the way Aradia," Marshall called going to clean up the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"I'd like a little niece that looks like her mother," he winked.

"Oh you," she laughed and led a confused Sirius into the bedroom shutting the door.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Not long after the sorting feast Harry and Sebastian made it up to their room and thankfully found Hedwig and Musket sitting on the wardrobe. Hedwig was a snowy owl that belonged to Harry. Musket was a grey barn owl that belonged to Sebastian. Both owls were very fond of each other and the friends expected to have eggs soon.

"Hey guys. One of you up for a trip?" Harry asked as he sat on his bed.

Both hooted they were and flew down to their appointed masters. Sebastian sat at the desk and wrote a quick letter explaining what had happened on the train ride and asking about some other things before signing and sealing it.

"Musket take this to Aradia Black, my mum, all right?" he said petting his owl's head. The owl nodded and took the envelope flying off.

"Might as well go to bed now…and hope Ron's rat doesn't try to kill us when he comes in right," Harry said watching the owl fly out the window.

"Right," Sebastian nodded as the boys put on their pajamas and crawled into bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the boys were eating breakfast that morning the post came in and Musket dropped a large parcel in front of Harry and Sebastian before landing on his master's shoulder.

"Thanks boy," Sebastian nodded giving the owl a bit of bacon for him and Hedwig. The owl hooted his thanks as he flew off.

The boys opened the parcel and found two bags of homemade sweets and a letter. Sebastian opened the letter and read it through laughing slightly before handing it to Harry to read.

_Sebastian and Harry,_

_Dementors in Hogwarts!? Obviously Albus is crazier than when I was a child. But still I'm sure you're fine. We aren't there yet so they should not bother you too badly. _

_As for why your reactions were so strong; I and Marshall can only say it must be for what you went through as children. It's cruel but you boys have been through more in your first year of life than most adults go through in a decade. _

_But chin up and think of happier times before and to come. Oh and Marshall by the way is my elder brother, your uncle, and he says hello. We made these sweets yesterday and your father loves them son so I hope you do. You as well Harry._

_As for your questions; yes I believe the new Professor is our old friend. Which is good because I believe you two may get him back on our side. _

_I have to go now but remember. We always love you and one day you will come home where you belong._

_Lots of Love,_

_AB, SB, and MD_

"I think my mum is a little off her rocker…should we blame her father?" Sebastian asked taking the letter back from his friend.

"I think so," Harry nodded looking to the head table, "oh look we have an audience."

Sebastian looked as well and smirked with a devilish smile before popping a sweet in his mouth and leaving the hall; Harry behind him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Minerva and Albus were watching the students when they noticed the large parcel the Potter and Brown nay… Black children received.

"Did Molly send them something?" Minerva wondered allowed.

"It doesn't look like it my dear. I only know of six people that make almond and Carmel toffee squares with cinnamon and ginger in the shape of dogs and cats," Albus answered looking at the sweets the boys had opened.

Albus loved sweets so much that over the years he'd developed an ability to see and smell them from several feet away; it was a quirk Minerva found funny at times but not today.

"Surely not Albus," Minerva blinked.

"Perhaps she was clever enough to not infiltrate Hogwarts; but I neglected to think she'd get to them before the summer was over," he said frowning a bit as Sebastian gave him a familiar mischievous smirk and popped one of the candies in his mouth before walking out of the door.

Minerva bit her lip worried and quietly left to her class.

* * *

The days went by and Sebastian, Ron, and Harry found themselves in Divination reading tea leaves. Hermione had just seemed to pop in out of no where and was talking about the stupidity of the class when Professor Trelawney stood before them. She asked to see Harry's cup and screamed in fear backing away.

"Dear boy you have the Altma," she exclaimed.

"The what?" Harry blinked taking the cup and looking at it.

"The Altma; taking form of a black panther and dog with their heads together it is the darkest mark of our world. Even more fearsome than the Grim which marks death. The Altma is an omen of the Dark Arts and a torture filled life making someone wish for death," a young boy named Nathaniel Hawk read form the text book.

The boys looked at each other nervously just as the bell rang and they bolted from class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aradia sat by the window looking at the trees and sighed. It was October the 13th; her anniversary.

It had been several weeks and she desperately wanted to see her son again but had no way of dong it. Sirius could go to Hogwarts and roam around. Only the Professors would notice the black dog as an oddity. She could not. A black panther even in the wizarding world was strange.

Then as an answer to her prayers she saw Hedwig and Musket flying toward the cottage; a large parcel in between them. She opened the window as the two flew in and landed on the table.

"Hello Hedwig, Musket. How is everything with the boys?" she asked handing the two a couple of treats. The owls hooted and flew to a perch that was set up just for them.

She opened the parcel and found a picture of what she supposed was a picture of Harry, Sebastian, and their friends all smiling and waving up at her through the silver frame; she also found a bag of lemon drops and a tin of chocolate ginger newts and a letter. Popping a lemon drop in her mouth she sat down by the fire and read the letter.

**Happy Anniversary Mum and Dad!**

**We were cunning as snakes and found out when you and dad got married from Professor Lupin. I can't believe you two actually ended up getting married on the thirteenth of Friday in October! That's crazy!**

**But anyway…school is going good and the Dementors aren't too bad. Well except for the part where Harry passed out and dropped nearly a hundred feet when they came onto the Qudditich pitch. Granddad was furious and sent them off just after he saved my cousin from certain death. He's fine now though. But his broom is shattered. Mine is as well; though I only fell like twenty or so feet.**

**But we're out of the Hospital Wing now and fine. We sent the gifts mostly for you but we're sure dad will get a kick out of them still. **

**On to other things I suspect if you and dad turn up here grandma and granddad will be watching us. You should have seen grandma's face when she saw your signature on our permission slips…I thought her lips would disappear never to return they were so thin!! Ha ha. **

**Well I'll end this here now and head off to class. I know you and dad are in hiding…but do you think it is possible Harry and I or just I could spend Christmas with you?**

**Love your son,**

**Sebastian ****Br...**** Black**

She smiled at the end of the letter and threw a shawl on her shoulders and went outside to speak to the men.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

It was just a few days till Christmas and Harry and his friends were sitting around the common room fire working on their homework.

"Hey Harry are you and Sebastian spending the holidays with us again?" Ron asked looking up from his Potions essay.

"No. We…we're going to a distant relatives for the Holidays," Sebastian answered not looking up from his Transfiguration essay.

"Even you Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. It's an Uncle we haven't seen in awhile," Harry nodded.

Ron nodded and nothing else was said; though he and Hermione both found the cousins behavior as of later very strange.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The boys said good bye to their friends and stepped off the platform nine and three quarters and into King's Cross.

After a few minutes searching they found a man in a wheel chair. He was dressed in jeans and a black long sleeved shirt smiling brightly and holding up a sign that read: **Potter and Black**. The man had a black dog held on a leash as well.

"Uncle Marshall I presume?" Sebastian asked extending his hand to the man.

"Wotcher boys," the man winked shaking their hands.

"Shall we get out of this place and head home?" The boys nodded and followed him outside to a black jeep where they loaded everything up and took off.

"So if you can drive what's with the wheel chair?" Harry asked.

"My legs don't hold out for very long. They get tired really easily so I stay in the wheel chair most of the time but I do like to drive," Marshall answered.

Once they were out on the back roads the black dog in the front seat transformed into Sirius Black.

"Whoa is that how you and mum escaped!?" Sebastian asked moving up to be just behind Sirius' head.

"It is actually," Sirius nodded.

"Pity the thought never crossed your minds twelve years ago," Marshall teased.

"I'd like to see your mentality and strategizing when everything you care for is ripped away from you and you think you're as good as dead," Sirius snapped.

"You have. How else do you explain the fact I could not find a way to get you guys out? I lost my sister in a way far worse than death and it turned me against my parents," Marshall sighed.

"Okay melodrama over. Where's mum?" Sebastian asked changing the subject.

"She was tired and stayed home. I'm sure she has supper cooked by now though," Sirius said as the jeep turned onto the old dirt road.

"And quite a surprise as well," Marshall laughed pulling up beside the cottage.

The boys got out and while Harry helped to unload everything Sebastian ran inside looking for his mother.

"Mum!" he smiled seeing the figure hovered over the stove.

"Sebastian!" she grinned turning around with the wooden spoon in her hand.

Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail and she was wearing a dark red long sleeved dress that went to her knees and showed off her large stomach even with the cream apron over it.

Sebastian gaped and his jaw dropped as he stared at her stomach. The others came in and saw the boy staring at his mother. Sirius and Marshall had large grins on their faces while Harry looked just as shocked at his godmother's stomach.

"Yeah your parents had a little fun not long after they saw you two," Marshall chuckled wheeling over to the fireplace.

Sebastian closed his mouth and hugged his mother lightly before dropping to his knees and putting his head to her stomach.

"What is it?" he asked feeling the feet kick his head.

"Twins; girls actually," Aradia said smiling proudly and putting a hand on her son's head.

"I'm hoping fraternal; I'll never make it if they're identical," Sirius said sitting on the sofa across from Marshall.

"What? What's that? No of course it is. Yes I will totally do that," Sebastian said shaking his head against his mother and kissing her stomach.

"What's that all about?" Harry blinked.

"My sisters wanted to know if I'd get them out of trouble from mum and dad," Sebastian smirked.

The others laughed out loud as Aradia kissed her son's head and her god son's cheek happy to have her little family together.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Christmas Eve at the cottage and Harry, Sirius, and Marshall were out hunting in the woods.

Sebastian had decided to stay home with his mother who was currently resting in the back bedroom. Not long after they got to the cabin the boys had learned their grandmother had miscarried two sets of twins and Marshall and Sirius were taking major precautions to ensure the safety of the children and their mother; so they had her on a fair bit of bed rest.

Sebastian was in the sitting room/ kitchen watching the dying fire and thinking on things when he heard a squeaking noise.

Aradia was half sitting half lying in the bed with the covers over her legs and a shawl over her shoulders as she read quietly. She heard the door creak slightly and looked up to see a pair of grey eyes staring back at her.

"Did you want something sweetie?" she asked smiling at her son.

"No…I was wondering if you wanted anything. I thought I heard you getting up," he said opening the door more and standing in the doorway.

"No dear I'm fine. You probably heard a mouse or something," she smiled.

"Right well…"

"Sebastian do you want to come talk?" she asked patting the empty side of the bed softly.

He looked unsure but nodded and slowly crossed the room and crawled onto the bed laying his head on her shoulder while she wrapped and arm around him.

"I'm so sorry baby. I feel awful that you never got a decent childhood," she sighed setting the book on her lap and leaning her head on his.

"I understand it. I would have gone after him too," Sebastian sighed, "I just hope my little sisters don't have to deal with it. I think you must have been awesome with me." He added putting a hand on her stomach.

"I'm not so sure. I was only twenty-one; still learning myself. But I loved you from the moment I found out I was pregnant with you," she said running her fingers through his hair and kissing his head.

He snuggled closer to her feeling like a small child again.

"You know…the day you were born I never thought I'd be so happy. My wedding day never compared to the joy I had at holding you for the first time. Holding you; my own child that had been growing inside of me was so real. I think it's safe to say you are what made me stop thinking about me and start thinking about others," she smiled looking down at him.

"Aw I'm special," he teased.

"Yes you are because you are my first born and always will hold a special place in my heart. I'll never love you more or less than the girls but you will always be what changed me," she said quietly holding him close.

He moved closer to her holding her tightly as a few tears slipped down his face and he inhaled her comforting scent.

"I love you mum…please don't leave me again," he cried softly into her chest.

"I'll do my best," she whispered softly with tears in her eyes as she slowly rocked him and she sang quietly.

_On the wind cross the sea_

_Here this song and re-member_

_Soon you'll be home with me_

_Once upon a Dec-ember_

The voice was soft and soothing and Sebastian's breathing evened out as he fell asleep listening to his mother's voice and heart. Both a soothing reminder she was there with him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Marshall's Talk  
**

The men came in from hunting and found Sebastian and Aradia sleeping peacefully together.

"She needs that Sirius. Every mother needs their child at one point," Marshall said closing the door to leave the two in peace.

"And every child needs a mother," Harry said sounding rather mature.

Both men stopped and turned to look at him a feeling of guilt washing over their faces and something else. Sirius and Marshall left for separate walks and Harry flopped down in front of the fire.

* * *

Minerva and Albus were enjoying a quiet game of chess while the students that stayed behind were out in the snow. It was one of the few times they could enjoy being together when the fire roared to life and a young man stepped out on wobbly legs with a thick wooden cane in his hand.

"Marshall!?" Minerva gasped shooting up to hug her son warmly.

"Merry Christmas mum," the man greeted awkwardly.

He stepped away and looked at his father who was looking at the fire as if hoping someone else would come out.

"She's not coming. Especially not in her condition," Marshall said taking his mother's seat across from his father.

"She's not ill is she?" Minerva asked worriedly her mothering instinct kicking in after so many years of being unused.

"Well not technically. No her illness will end in about three to four months time," Marshall smirked.

Minerva gasped and her hand covered her mouth.

"Marshall did you help them escape?" Albus asked. Though he said it calmly both could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"No I did not. They came to me after the fact they had escaped and after they'd seen Harry and Sebastian," Marshall answered.

"That explains the subtle hostility from the boys," Albus nodded.

"Sebastian has quickly grown attached to his mother. As you know it is a bond that never wavers in even the darkest of times," Marshall answered moving a chess piece.

"It does under certain circumstances," Albus replied.

"Maybe…maybe for some. But a child always yearns for its mother; even if outwardly they show arrogance," Marshall answered, "inwardly they scream for the affection they once had. Sometimes it even gets into their subconscious and they have nightmares of it."

"Oh baby," Minerva cried holding her son close, "Albus this has to stop!"

"What would you have me do?" Albus snapped and stormed out of the room.

Marshall growled and stood as he walked to the fireplace holding his cane firmly.

"I have to go. Aradia is going to have twins and I'm doing everything I can to make sure what happened to you does not happen to her," he sighed and disappeared into the green flames.

Minerva collapsed into her chair and cried.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Beginning to Redemption  
**

_"Papa! Papa!" she cried happily as she sprinted into his arms. She was an adorable little one with shiny pigtails and twinkling eyes. _

_"Hello my little black cat," Albus chuckled. _

_"Papa I was very good today may I have a lemon sherbet?" the child asked. _

_"Yes indeed…if you can find it," Albus chuckled as he sat in his chair. _

_The child sat on his lap and studied his face for several minutes before she dove into one of his many pockets and triumphantly brought forth the sweet. She sucked on it slowly as her siblings entered the room._

_"Hello children," Albus greeted seeming to have a stronger hold of the four year old in his lap. _

_"Dad," the five nodded and continued through to the family room. _

_"Aradia!? Aradia it's time for your bath," Minerva's voice called from where the others had disappeared to. _

_"Coming mummy! Bye Papa," the child smiled and kissed his whiskery cheek before running off. _

_

* * *

  
_

Albus pulled out of the memory and sighed. How had he screwed up so bad four of his children died hating him, one still hates him, and the last one …well actually he was never sure what Aradia thought of him. But he had thought she was a follower of Voldemort and left her in prison.

Albus pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. He was an idiot and he knew it. The only child that had never called him a selfish bastard and he had not been there when she needed him most. He stood up from his desk and looked at Phawkes.

"If Minerva asks let her know I went out," Albus stated as he put on his traveling cloak and existed the castle.

* * *

Harry was taking the dirty dishes from the table to the kitchen when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Aradia called as she stood from the table. Marshall had let her off of the bed rest for a day or two so she could really spend time with the boys.

She smiled over her shoulder and opened the door with a frightened gasp.

"What is it? Is it the babies?" Sirius asked running to her aide as Marshall was stuck in his chair.

"No i..i-it's my father," Aradia stuttered.

Sirius looked up and blinked in shock as he stood staring at the headmaster.

"May I come in?" Albus asked. Both nodded dumbly and stepped aside to allow him in.

"Hello all I hope I'm not interrupting," he greeted a little uneasily.

"No Harry and Sebastian had made us supper and were clearing off the table. The rest of us were about to sit by the fire and have coffee," Aradia stated quickly.

"Oh I see," Albus nodded.

She looked around the room and saw the look of mistrust and anger on the mens' faces.

"Uh…papa why don't you sit over there by the fire and I'll get you some hot chocolate," Aradia smiled squeezing his arm.

"I am a little chilled. That would be lovely," Albus nodded.

While he sat and warmed himself Marshall rolled over slapped his sister on the thigh hissing in a low whisper, "What the hell!?"

"He's our father whether you like it or not Marshall. He deserves respect," she hissed back as she took the cup and handed it to her father.

"Thank you," Albus nodded.

Harry and Sebastian both took seats on the couch on either side of Aradia and kept a close watch on the professor's wand hand.

"So what brings you here?" Aradia asked trying to start conversation. If she was truthful with herself no matter what happened she loved him.

"I heard about your predicament and thought I'd stop by," Albus stated.

"Predicament!? Damn you a baby is a miracle not a predicament. It's wonderful she's pregnant!" Marshall snapped.

"Marshall hush," Aradia snapped sounding like Minerva.

"Yes…I wanted to invite you to Christmas at the Manor," Albus stated, "that is if your doctor will let you travel."

"We'd love to go," Aradia nodded, "But I'm telling the truth about what happened the night Lily and James died. I may not be nice to people but I would never betray a friend."

Albs sighed and beckoned her over with a sharp finger. Aradia gulped and suddenly looked like a scared child as she walked over to him. Albus pulled her into his lap and held her close.

"I am so sorry for never trying harder to get you out," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh daddy," She cried burying her head in his neck.

"You know just because she listened to us doesn't mean she thought the same way we did," Marshall stated.

"Unfortunately for me I realized that to late," Albus answered, "But now that I know I want to help."

"So what suddenly changed your mind?" Sebastian asked.

"I came to a realization Sebastian. An epiphany as it were," Albus stated.

"Care to elaborate?" Sirius asked.

"To explain it simply I realized that whatever I did to make the others hate me…Aradia never did and I deserted her when she really needed me," Albus said.

"So now you get the meaning of a grade A arse then?" Marshall asked.

"Yes son I do," Albus snapped.

"Well then that works quite well my years of isolation from my dear sweet mother were not in vane," Marshall sighed snapping his neck.

"Wait…what?" Albus blinked.

"I maybe an idiot but I'm not completely stupid dad," Marshall laughed. "I've stayed out here because I knew if mum was upset enough you would come back to your senses about what was really important in this damn war."

Aradia sat up and sighed rolling her eyes heavenward.

"Morons. I'm always surrounded by morons. I want my teddy bear," she cried.

"This?" Albus grinned producing an old and tattered black teddy bear with a even more worn green ribbon around its neck.

"Wulfiric!? You brought him!?" She asked taking the bear.

It was strange for the boys to see her so childish but they liked it.

"I couldn't come see my baby without a peace offering," Albus explained pulling her close and kissing her head. Everyone laughed and Albus left feeling they were on the right track to redemption.


	9. Chapter 8

_Sry but you now how life is! Here's a short update.  
Disclaimer: Of course we all know why we do this. We don't own them so.....we borrow._

**Chapter 8: Reuniting  
**

Christmas morning Minerva woke up and put on her best; non teaching robes, attire.

She wore a sleek red dress that was just slightly slow cut, long sleeved, and went to her knees. She had gold jewelry and black pumps leaving her hair down for once. She then headed down the stairs of Dumbledore Manor and into the kitchen.

"Topper! Topper we have lots to do before everyone arrives; wake up!" Minerva shouted into the basement as she grabbed a red apron and tied it on.

"Yes Missus Dumbly ma'am," a small elf nodded coming out of the basement where he slept.

"Good. You start with the potatoes," Minerva stated pulling a turkey out of the refrigerator. The elf nodded and got to work.

* * *

Albus woke up to wonderful smells. It was one of the few times he had been able to come home for Christmas and have a lie in; he'd taken advantage of it. As he woke up though feeling happier than he usually did he could smell the wonderful dinner his wonderful wife was making for the return of their two last children.

He got up leisurely and took a long relaxing shower before dressing in khaki pants, brown shoes, a white dress shirt, and purple sweater with a large yellow A on it. Molly Weasley had given it to him last year.

After brushing his hair and beard the wizard headed down the steps with a hop in his step as he entered the kitchen.

"Mmmm smells wonderful," Albus commented wrapping his arms around Minerva's waist as she was hovering over the stove stirring.

"I hope so. Ginger root and pumpkin soup always calmed me when I was pregnant," Minerva stated.

"I meant you," Albus stated kissing her neck.

"Albus. Albus not now I have too much to do," Minerva moaned and tilted her head to give him better access.

"It would appear so," a voice laughed from the door.

The older couple turned to see Aradia, Sirius, Marshall, Sebastian, and Harry standing in the doorway smirking. Minerva blushed and pushed away from her husband as Albus chuckled.

"How are you? Oh it's so good to have you here for the holidays," Minerva smiled as she hugged and kissed Marshall and then Aradia.

Marshall had forgone his wheelchair for the occasion and was leaning on the door frame and his cane.

"We're fine mum. It's good to see you as well," Aradia smiled.

"You are absolutely glowing baby," Minerva squealed.

"And someone's obviously had a nip of the cooking brandy," Marshall smirked.

"Oh you," Minerva huffed flicking her hand towel at him.

"Pleasure to be here sir," Sebastian stated extending his hand to Albus. Harry did as well.

"I'm glad you boys could come. Did you have a good morning?" Albus asked.

"Best morning I've had in years," Sebastian admitted.

"Yes sir. We woke up to Christmas carols from Uncle Marshall and Aunt Aradia," Harry added.

"Unfortunately for those of use that prefer sleeping in," Sirius stated glaring at his wife and brother-in-law.

"But that was okay dad right? Mum can sing," Sebastian stated.

Sirius laughed kissing his son's head, "Yes she can. Just one of the many reasons I married her."

Aradia blushed prettily at the men.

"Well come on into the sitting room. Topper can watch over the rest of the cooking," Albus stated.

The others nodded and went through the house to the sitting room where a large tree was glowing brightly.

"So boys what did you get for presents?" Albus asked. The boys grinned brightly looking at the Blacks and Marshall.

"They both got a couple of firebolts and new clothes," Sirius answered.

"How did you afford that?" Albus frowned.

"Ahh you forget all those trips your children took," Marshall smirked, "we've horded for years just incase something happened."

"So you used the money for toys when you should use it for defense?" Albus asked.

"A good lawyer is useless daddy without Peter to back it up! No one believes it was lucky that my spell saved me and Sirius!" Aradia said angrily.

"It's okay mum," Sebastian stated.

"Yeah Aunt Aradia we're going to catch Peter after school gets back," Harry added.

"You're going to what?" Minerva exclaimed.

"We know he's Ron's rat grandma. We're going to catch him," Sebastian stated.

"If grandpa is willing to help us by getting the Minister to come," Harry stated.

"Wait…wait if we're going to do this we'll do it right," Marshall stated.

"I don't want to hear this," Aradia stated as she waddled off the couch and to the kitchen.

Minerva followed her as the men and boys began to talk strategy to clearing the Blacks' names.


End file.
